SpongeBob Giddy-Up-Pants (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for SpongeBob Giddy-Up-Pants. One day at Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Patrick were at his pineapple sleeping in his bed. When suddenly, his alarm clock began to ring as he got up and SpongeBob turns off the alarm. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Patrick, we don’t want Luster Dawn to be impatient. Patrick Star: Right behind you, Buddy! Soon enough, Gary got up from SpongeBob’s own wakeup call. SpongeBob SquarePants: Good morning, Gary! Gary the Snail: (meows) Then, he saw his mirror glowing. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh! That must be her! Then, Luster Dawn arrived to see SpongeBob and she have news. Luster Dawn: Hi, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi there, Luster, sorry about keeping you waiting. Patrick and I had a sleepover last night. Luster Dawn: That’s alright, my friends and I were going on our vacation to Appleloosa. Would you guys like to come? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Luster, we'd love to come. Plankton: Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's get going. Mr. Krabs: Let’s invite Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Princess Skystar, Captain Celaeno, and her crew. Sandy Cheeks: Yee haw! Appleloosa, here we came. With that, SpongeBob, Luster and their friends set off to Appleloosa. At the Ponyville station, they all waited patiently for their train to arrive. Silverstream: Patrick, you remember my little brother, Terramar? Patrick Star: Oh yeah. Hi, Terramar. How’s it going? Terramar: It was great, Patrick, I came as soon as Silverstream invited me. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Thank you very much for inviting us, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Anytime, Fizzlepop. Grubber: You know, this vacation at Appleloosa was gonna be awesome. Princess Skystar: I know, Grubber. Sandy did say that western country was her favorite thing, she did say she’s from Texas, whatever it is. Sandy Cheeks: Here comes the train now. Just then, the train arrived just in time to take SpongeBob, Luster, and their friends to Appleloosa as they got onboard and set off. Along the way, Discord appears with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Prince Branble. Discord: Why hello, everyone. SpongeBob SquarePants: Discord, what brings you here? Sweetie Belle: Isn't that obvious? Discord brought us here to join the fun. Apple Bloom: Yeah, there’s some new friends we’d been meaning to introduce y’all to. Scootaloo: This is Prince Bramble, the Deer Prince from Thicket, this is Imp, and Lilymoon. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello. Imp: (nodded in introduction) Prince Bramble: Hello. Lilymoon: Nice to meet you, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Nice to meet you three. (pointing out) Look! We’re here! Gallus: Yep, Appleloosa right on cue. As soon as they all got out of the train, SpongeBob, Luster, and their friends arrived to meet Braeburn. Braeburn: Hello there, you must be SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton. Welcome to Appleloosa! SpongeBob SquarePants: Cool, a western town! Sandy Cheeks: You know something? This is just like Texas! Squidward Tentacles: How can you even tell? Sandy Cheeks: Where I’m from, Squidward, is that we cowpoke wrestle some cattle and do some square dancing. Patrick Star: This is so cool! Just then, Gladmane arrived to Appleloosa. Plankton: Who is that chubby stallion? Apple Bloom: That there's Gladmane, my sister, Applejack told us a lot about him. Sandy Cheeks: Are you serious, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: That's right, Sandy. If I knew if Flim and Flam ain't reformed, they would keep trying to take over Sweet Apple Acres! SpongeBob SquarePants: I must go to talk to him. (to Gladmane) Excuse me? Mr. Gladmane, Sir? Gladmane: You've guessed it, Sponge-Cake, what brings you to our town? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge-Cake?! I’ll have you know that I'm a sponge! Gladmane: (laughs) Why don't you just run along home, You little spongy cheese. I’ve got work to do, so ponies can bet on the money. Winner plays, losers stays. SpongeBob SquarePants: But isn’t that gambling? Taking anybody’s money is a mean thing. Gladmane: Why? I’d just love making money since back in Las Pegasus. So, why don’t you just get out of here while you still have your dose, Sponge-Cake! SpongeBob SquarePants: (begins to cry and runs off) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: SpongeBob, come back! Apple Bloom: Just you two wait! We will be back! Being teased by Gladmane, SpongeBob ran off and crying while the others goes after him. That night, Luster and the others found SpongeBob at a dessert. SpongeBob SquarePants: (crying) Gallus: Poor SpongeBob. Yona: Yak not like Gladmane! Luster Dawn: SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Leave me alone, Luster. Luster Dawn: Listen, SpongeBob. You can get back at him. SpongeBob SquarePants: But how, Luster? I can’t even stop him from scamming anypony. Just then, Cozy Glow spotted a campsite where the Native Tribe of Buffaloes lived. Cozy Glow: Perhaps this native tribe of buffaloes can help us, they were friends with Princess Twilight and her friends before. Why not ask them for help? Mr. Krabs: Great idea, Cozy Glow. In fact, they are so strong like Indians. Capper: Mr. K, you don’t know the half of it. If we’re gonna stop Gladmane, I’d say we get backup. So, SpongeBob and the others set off to the campsite. At the campsite, the native tribe of buffaloes notices SpongeBob, Luster and their friends as they arrived. Little Strongheart: Look, Chief! Chief Thunderhooves: Welcome, SpongeBob SquarePants,Gary, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton. SpongeBob SquarePants: You know who we are? Chief Thunderhooves: Princess Twilight Sparkle told us all about you and how you defeated Tirek and the Storm King and reformed Cozy Glow and Chrysalis. Cozy Glow: That’s right, it’s great to be one of the good friends. Luster Dawn: We need your help. It's Gladmane, he's scamming all in Appleloosa. Chief Thunderhooves: Oh. SpongeBob, you will take a standup against Gladmane by getting back at him. Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob, Chief Thunderhooves' right, you might have to take a stand against him one way or another. Luster Dawn: You are the bravest sponge ever since you defeated Tirek and the Storm King. SpongeBob SquarePants: You’re right, Luster, I will be tough in the west. (has an idea) In fact, my brain hatched an idea. Capper: What’d ya have in mind, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I know just how to get back at Gladmane. With that, SpongeBob explains the others about the idea. The next day in Appleloosa, SpongeBob and the others arrives back to get back at Gladmane. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gladmane! Your scamming days are over! Gladmane: What the?! SpongeBob?! But how?! Luster Dawn: Chief Thunderhooves and his tribe of buffaloes, that how! SpongeBob was the toughest western sponge you’ll ever come across! Sandy Cheeks: Just like his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandpa, SpongeBuck SquarePants! Sandbar: You better get out of here! Or else! Discord: Well?! Gladmane: Oh yeah? You gonna make me, SpongeBob? (begins to laugh) You are just a cheese headed sponge. SpongeBob SquarePants: We’ll see you about that. I challenge you two to a scam off! If I win, you give back the money you scammed on all in Appleloosa. If you win, I’ll leave. But with that, neither of the brothers were concerned. SpongeBob SquarePants: What’s the matter, Gladmane, you chicken to beat me? (as Discord taunted them as a chicken) Gladmane: Never! Game on! As the scam off begins, SpongeBob was doing faster, but Gladmane are not doing well. Gallus: Go, SpongeBob! Gladmane: This can’t be! SpongeBob SquarePants: (whispering to Plankton) Okay, Plankton, that’s your cue. Plankton: Right! As Plankton gets inside the scam machine, he sabotaged it by tying the wires. Plankton: Sabotaged! When Plankton gets out, the machine goes out of control as Gladmane panicked. Gladmane: What’s wrong? (notices the machine was not working well) Oh no! It was too late, the scam machine was still out of control and was about to blow. SpongeBob SquarePants: It’s gonna blow! Take cover! With that, Gladmane jumped cleared as the scam machine blow up as SpongeBob and the others takes over. As the scam off ends, Discord looks on the winner and the scam machine was finally destroyed. Discord: And the winner is… SpongeBob SquarePants! As everyone, everypony and every creature cheers, Gladmane was depressed in losing. Gladmane: No! I lost! SpongeBob SquarePants: Better luck next time, Gladmane. It looks like your machine got your mind blown! (giggles at his pun) As Gladmane sighs, SpongeBob whistles for the Buffalo Tribe and the other ponies as they came against them. Gladmane: Oh dear! Silverstream: Any last words? Gladmane: Uh… I think I should go now! Sheriff Silverstar: You're going nowhere, Gladmane, you're under arrest for the scam of the whole town! Gladmane: Darn! You haven’t heard the last of me, SpongeBob! With Gladmane arrested in prison, the whole town of Appleloosa looked up to SpongeBob for his heroic deed. Sheriff Silverstar: SpongeBob, in recognition of your heroism and intelligence despite being a comic genius, you are here by proclaimed honorary marshall of Appleloosa. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Sheriff Silverstar gives him a silver badge) Thanks, Sheriff Silverstar. Patrick Star: You did good, SpongeBob. Squidward Tentacles: You came through for once, SpongeBob, I’ll give you that. Mr. Krabs: Well done, Me boy. You took a stand against that greedy stallion. And now that he's in prison, let’s hope he don’t cause anymore trouble in Equestria again. Plankton: I for one agree with you more, Krabs. Gary the Snail: (meows) Braeburn: Three cheers for SpongeBob! Hip, hip, hip… Appleloosa Ponies: Hooray! Braeburn: Hip, hip, hip… Appleloosa Ponies: Hooray! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hip, hip, hip… Appleloosa Ponies: Hooray! Sandy Cheeks: Yee-Haw! That’s our pal! And so, the episode ends with SpongeBob smiled as everyone, everypony and every creature cheered. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225